Is it love?
by PrincessMusa4ever
Summary: The girls are now seniors in high school and haven't fought in 4 years, since the Rowdyruff Boys. But when 3 new boys come to their school, everything changes. Lies are spread,the truth comes clear, and love starts to blossom, even if it's not wanted. But a new evil is coming, and it wants the Powerpuff Girls dead. Will they be able to defeat it?
1. Who are they?

Chapter one  
Kaoru's POV  
I woke up to the same stupid alarm clock. I punched it hard and broke it. Again. Now I have to get a new alarm clock. I groaned but got out of bed. Another stupid school day. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I went down stairs quietly to see if anyone was awake. No body was. Good. I can leave early and practice some soccer before school for once. My parents were the kind that had to see their child leave everyday and come home or have some kind of contact in the afternoon. I tip toed as fast as I could back to my room and grabbed some clothes. I had a light green tee that said 'Do you wanna get hurt?' with two hammers underneath(Made me laugh), camouflage capris and green tennis shoes. I brushed my long hair and put it in a ponytail. We were now high school seniors. We were all 17. Momoko had cut her hair to her waist. She still wore her bow. After we turned 14, she started becoming brainier. She was now the smartest girl in school. Being Momoko, she still craves sweets all the time and she is still boy crazy. Miyako just got prettier. She let her blonde hair grow and it ended mid thigh now. She still puts them in her curled pigtails though so everybody thinks her hair ends at her waist. She is still admired by guys and girls still get jealous of her. Especially Himeko. She is our student body president and the school has changed a lot since Freshman year. She is a 3.5 GPA student but that is pretty good. As for me, I let my hair grow. I was ok with getting called a guy until the teachers in Freshman year thought I was a guy. So the only way to prove it was by letting my hair grow long. My hair now ends at my knees but I always put it in a ponytail so it ends at my waist. I got more athletic and I was the best and strongest athlete in school. We were the most popular girls in school. If only they knew the truth. We are also the Powerpuff Girls Z. Momoko was Blossom, Miyako is Bubbles, and I am Buttercup. We haven't fought crime in 4 years. Our last battle was with the stupid, perverted Rowdyruff Boys. Mojo jojo created them from our DNA and hair(gross) to defeat us. We beat them badly. They were afraid of 'cuties''. After that villains started staying in hiding. I grabbed my skateboard, my baseball cap, my soccer ball, and my backpack and ran out as quietly as possible to get outside. I started skating towards a bakery to pick up a quick donut like I always do before I meet Momoko and Miyako. I skated into the bakery and everyone smiled at me. "The usual donut with green frosting Kaoru-chan?" the owner asked with honorifics. "Yes please." I said being polite. They handed me my donut and I paid the man. I skated out and went to the candy shop to meet up with Momo and Miya.

Momoko's POV  
Miyako and I were waiting by the candy shop for Kaoru. She called us and said she wanted to get to school early to practice. Since we just got back from Spring Break, soccer tournaments will be starting in one week so she has to practice. I was wearing a neon pink tank top with a dark red jean jacket. I was wearing a hot pink skirt that stopped at my knees. I also wore hot pink flats with a neon pink headband with my bow as a ponytail. Miyako (Who we call Miya) was wearing a black tank top with a baby blue shawl. She had a blue mini skirt with black leggings that stopped mid calf. She wore blue 1 inch heels. She put light blue ribbons in her hair. "Miya, do you think we'll get any new cute guys?" I asked. She looked at me like I was crazy, which I don't blame. I'm still boy crazy like I was 4 years ago. "Momo, will you ever stop thinking about candy and boys for once in your life?" a voice said when Miya opened her mouth to answer. We turned around and saw Kaoru skating to us. As usual, all the guys she passed where gawking at her because she was better then them. She stopped right in front of us. "Momo, you think about the same three things: boys, sweets, and school. Get a hobby." Kaoru said over all the guys yelling at her trying to get her attention so she could teach them. It's the same thing over and over again. "You know, I had the weirdest dream last night." Miyako said. "I did too Miyako-chan. It was the Rowdyruff Boys." Kaoru said. "Same here!" Miya and I said at the same time. 'I wonder why we all had a dream about the Rowdyruff Boys. Why would they pop up in our heads 4 years after we defeated them?' I was deep in the thought and next thing I knew I got slapped hard in the face. "WHAT THE HELL!?" I yelled angry. "What's with you today? You're normal always gossiping about boys by now." Kaoru said and Miyako just nodded. I made that kind of face were we will talk about it later. "Well, let's get to school so I can practice." Kaoru said. I got out my skates and Miyako got her scooter and we all rode to the school soccer fields like we do 3 days a week and Miyako and I practice cheerleading. I know something is gonna happen today. We all know it and we are all on edge.

Brick's POV  
Last Friday, last day of spring break  
"BOYS! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Mojo screamed. I looked at Butch and Boomer. They were playing a racing game. "Do we have to Brick?" Boomer called not taking his eyes off the screen. "Let's just see what he wants." I said and heard Butch groan. They paused their game and we raced down stairs to see monkey breath with 3 glasses with our respective colors in each one. "What do you want monkey breath?" Butch asked. "I want us to be the first villains to come out of hiding but you boys are only 12. So Mojo made a potion to make you older." We huddled. "Do you think it's a trap?" Boomer whispered. "We take it and we could finally beat the Powderpuff Girls and rule the city." Butch said. We turned back to Mojo and grabbed the glass with our color. 'This stuff tastes horrible!' I thought when a puff of smoke happened. I looked over and saw my brothers. Butch was 5'10 and his hair got slightly darker. It wasn't long anymore so he no longer had a ponytail(thank god). Boomer had became 5'9 his hair was basically the same but slightly darker. I looked over in the closest mirror and saw what happened to me. I became 5'11 and had slightly darker red hair. We were wearing black jeans and t-shirt of our colors with our RRBZ shoes. "OH, did Mojo forget to add something? You boys will be going to school starting this Monday." monkey breath said smiling. "WHAT!" We screamed. "If we are going to be the first to come out, you can't be looking like idiots!" We couldn't do anything now. We went upstairs and complained and saw something different. Our rooms looked like an average teenaged boys room. Same with our clothes and everything. "Well now we need to choose cover names." Boomer said. We looked at each other and groaned. I didn't want to go to school and I could tell Butch didn't want to either. "I guess I'll go by Raiden. It's the god of fire's name and we all know how I love setting fires." I said smirking. "I'm goin' with Ryuu. It means 'dragon' and I am tough, strong, quick, and awesome just like a dragon" Butch said. We looked at Boomer who was trying to figure out a name. "Come on baka, we don't have all day!" I said. "Dameru Brick!" Boomer shouted. "I got it! I got my name!" Boomer yelled like an idiot. "Well baka, you gonna tell us what it is?" Butch said annoyed. "Its Toyo. It means 'plentiful'." Boomer said. "Ok, for now on we go by those names so we get used to them." I said.

Present day  
Butch(Ryuu) POV  
We walked up to school pretty fast. We went to the office and got our schedules. SO this is how boring life goes? How will we know who the Powderpuff girls are? Do they even go to this school? We walked into Mrs. Keen's room, our homeroom teacher, early so we could get the good seats when we saw three girls. One had long flaming red hair, one had golden blonde hair, and one had jet black hair. "You must be new. I'm Momoko, or known as Momo by these two." The red haired one said. "I'm Miyako, or Miya for the two here." The blonde haired one said. The one with jet black hair was looking out the window. She didn't seem to notice or hear us at all. "Who is your friend by the window?" Toyo asked. "That's Kaoru." Miyako said. "Who are you?" Momoko asked. "You'll wait and see when the whole class finds out Momo." Raiden said teasing her. Next thing we knew, he was on the ground with a bit of a bloody nose. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Raiden yelled. "No one call Momoko 'Momo' unless she tells you its alright. If they do without her permission, I punch them in the nose and give them a bloody nose. So watch it new kids." Kaoru snapped. She walked back to her seat and sat down staring out the window again shutting us out. "What's her deal?" Raiden asked. "She's the toughest student here and the most athletic. She has a major soccer tournament next week. Plus this week she moves into her own house. Its stressful cause she needs to still remain the good student she is, the good athlete, and know how to take care of bills and stuff like that now. She's the first to move out so it's a lot of pressure for her," Miyako said, leaving us stunned. That is hard. Before I could I say something the bell rang. My brothers and I went to the front of the room while the rest of the class walked in. "Hello class." the teacher said then looked at us. "You must be the new students we were expecting. Please introduced yourselves and give us a little bit of information. My name is Mrs. Keene by the way." She said kindly. "My name Raiden. I'm the oldest and I love to read." Sadly, it was true. He read but didn't like school. "My name is Ryuu. I'm the middle and I love anything athletic." I heard girls scream even more then they did for Raiden. "I'm Toyo! I'm the youngest and I'm an artist!" Baka, he is just trying to impress girls I thought. Girls squealed so much. Then this girl with a rats nest for hair and a rat face raised her hand. "Yes Himeko?" "Are any of you single? Cause, I'm the prettiest girl in the whole school since I was born!" She said sounding, well, the stupidest baka in the whole world. "We are single, but we aren't gonna date someone with a rats nest and a rats face." I said smirking. The whole class gasped.

Miyako's POV  
"We are single, but we aren't gonna date someone with a rats nest and a rats face." Ryuu said. The whole class gasped while Momo, Kaoru, and I were laughing so hard we almost fell out of our seats. "Raiden, you'll sit in front of front of Momoko, will you raise your hand Momoko?" Momo raised her hand nervously. Raiden walked to his desk and sat down in silence. "Ryuu, you will sit beside Kaoru. Kaoru?" She looked to the front of the class for the first time all day and then looked out of the window again. Ryuu seemed to know where to go. He just walked over and sat down beside her. "Toyo, you will sit behind Miyako. Miyako?" I raised my hand even though I didn't want to. When Toyo walked by me, I saw it. I saw a small black rim. A black aura. Not good. I pulled out a sheet of paper. I looked back at Toyo and saw something else though. The small black rim was topped with a big white rim. He has a black and white aura, but it looks like he's getting rid of the black one. I turned back around. He reminds me of someone. I thought. Something is familiar about these new kids. I saw a small black aura and a big white aura around Toyo! His brothers probably have the same. Doesn't this remind you of anyone? I wrote and crumbled it. I threw it at Kaoru since she was just across the aisle. She picked it up since Ryuu was the one near the window now. I guess they switched. Then I got the note back. I know. I saw it around Ryuu and Raiden too. They don't look similar to each other in any way. Remind you of anyone? it's the Rowdyruff boys! I'm sure of it. We need to watch our backs. If they are the Rowdyruff boys, then how did they get older? They should be like 11 or 12. Wait, does Momo even know? I'll throw her the note once I get it back from you. Good. She needs to know. She threw it to Momo who sat right in front of her. I agree with Miya. How did they grow up if the are the Rowdyruff boys? I see their aura, but I don't see any black…now. What do you mean? What do you mean? When they first came in they had a black aura with white right? Yea. So what? Kaoru! Be nice! Continue Momo. Well, since Raiden sits in front of me, I have no choice to look at him(sadly) and after a couple of minutes, the black rim vanished and there's only a white rim. A big one too. Look at Ryuu and Toyo. I turned around and looked at Toyo. He didn't have a black rim. Only white now. Toyo's only white now. What about Ryuu? Hate to say but yes, it is only white. Why would the Rowdyruff boys come to school though? Just as I was about to reply, the teacher saw us. "Girls, after school. Detention." Mrs. Keene said. We groaned while the 'Rowdyruff Boys' were laughing so hard they fell out of their chairs. Guess they have no idea that if you laugh when someone gets in trouble, your in trouble too. "Raiden, Ryuu, Toyo! I don't care if it's your first day. After school, detention." We heard them groan. Then our belts went off. "Mrs. Keene! I have a massive headache!" "I have a massive stomach ache!" "I have both and I think a fever!" we shouted. "Oh dear, you better go to the nurse." We nodded and ran out of the room.

Toyo's POV  
We saw the girls run out the room, looking just fine. I pulled out a sheet of paper. They seem fine to me. Let's follow them. I threw it at B…Ryuu. We have to check in with B…Raiden about it B…Toyo. Ok Ryuu. I agree with Toyo. Plus, Monkey breath here is messaging my phone and if it goes off, 2 days of detention. So come up with excuses.  
We nodded "Mrs. Keene, I can't hear out of my right ear!" "Everything is blurry I think I'm going to fall!" "I am not breathing right!" We scream, well more of me screaming since I 'can't hear out of my right ear' right now. "Oh dear! Go to the nurse!" She said. We ran out of the room, helping Ryuu making sure it looked real until we turned the corner. "There! Up those stairs!" I shouted. I saw one of Miyako's pigtails flying behind her. We ran after them but when we got to the roof, they weren't there. Raiden pulled out his phone just when Mojo called him. He put him on speaker. "What do you want? We're in school and if the teacher hears this, we could get another day of detention!" Raiden shouted. "Mojo needs help. Powerpuff girls are here!" Mojo said. We all grinned. We felt our black auras coming back even though we don't want them to. We transformed. We wore our RRBZ shoes, black jeans, a white tee, and our RRBZ jacket. In other forms, we don't wear a single part of it. We wear these wrist watches that makes us transform. We flew(new powers!) off to help Mojo beat those Powderpuff Girls Z.


	2. They're Back

**Author's Note**

**I'm so sorry for the long updates! I got in trouble and got my stuff taken away! Don't be mad please! Also forgot to mention in both of my stories, I own nothing but the plot, outfits, and things at my house. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Buttercup's POV

We flew downtown to see Mojo Jojo wrecking the city. "You ready to loose like you did four years ago again Mojo!?" I screamed. "I wouldn't say much, Mojo."

Just as I was about to say something, a blast of lightening came out. We looked up into the sky and saw the Rowdyruff Boys, but they were different. They were 17. They looked like those new kids.

"Girls! The ROWDYRUFF BOYS!" I screamed. They looked up with a shocked expression. They had a big black aura around them. "Hey girlies, did you miss us?" Brick said teasingly. "We didn't miss you one bit!" I shouted. "Hey Buttercup, nice skirt!" Butch shouted laughing. I swear I was as red as fire could be. "GIRLS!" I screamed.

They got the message. Blossom went first, then Bubbles made her eclectic bubbles and they fired them at my hammer. My hammer was so big you could see it from space. I swear I saw the color drain from the Rowdyruff boys face.

"Super Sonic Swing!" The Rowdyruff boys and Mojo went far away. "Shit! We need to get to school or we'll miss lunch!" Blossom shouted. We flew bye and everyone saw us, cheering that we have returned.

Brick's POV

We smashed into the wall. Hard. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT BUTCH!" Boomer and I screamed. "What did I do?" He yelled. I calmed down. "If you never said anything to Buttercup then we wouldn't be in pain." I said grinding my teeth. "Not to burst your guys anger bubbles, but how do we get back to school without any of these bruises?" Boomer asked. "Just say when we were helping B, Ryuu, he couldn't see that well because of the light and he ran us into the walls on the way down." I said.

They nodded and we flew off, leaving Mojo behind. We flew to the roof to de-transform but someone or people were there.

"I swear those new kids are the Rowdyruff Boys." We stopped and saw Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru. We hovered down more to listen in. "Wait girls, don't say anything else. I sense them." Kaoru said. Shit! We flew behind the building and de-transformed. We missed lunch. Thank god we had a huge breakfast. We ran to class and made it just in time. "You feeling better?" Mrs. Keene asked. "Yes ma'am."

We all said at once. I got a sheet of paper out. **_Hey Momoko, you seem mad. Can I help?_**_I don't need help thank you. And I'm not mad. I'm very happy.__**Why?**__Cause the Powerpuff Girls are back and I heard they whopped the Rowdyruff Boys asses, even if they got older.__**How old are they now? **__17. How do you not know this?__**Idk. Wanna hang out after detention?**__No, I can't. Helping Kaoru move into her new house for the week then I have cheerleading with Miyako while Kaoru has Soccer.__**We could help if you want! We could help make it go by faster and you'll have more free time!**_ I wrote quickly. I wanted my brothers and I to hang out with Momoko's group. Her face was shocking. _I don't know whether to thank you or punch you.__**I think you should thank me. I could get a lot of weight off your shoulders**__**.**__ Mmm. Let me ask the girls first.__**ok!**_A few minutes later a new sheet of paper came. _The girls said yes. But Kaoru said not to bring Ryuu.__**Umm, I don't think he'll agree. He'll barge in no matter what unless we don't go.**__Well, just make sure he doesn't try anything. Or else she will kill him. For real.__**I'll make sure of it. I don't want to upset your friend.**__Thanks. Bye!_ That was the last of our conversation.

Hours Later…

"You all will be cleaning this room spotless. Not a spec of dirt or dust tomorrow morning. Understood?" We nodded and got supplies out.

Miyako's POV

We got the cleaning supplies out and saw that there was two of everything.

"How about Momoko and Raiden clean windows, Kaoru and Ryuu take care of the floors, and Toyo and I dust everything to make it go by faster?" "Sounds good Miyako!"

They all shouted, except Kaoru. She groaned but we got to work. We were cleaning the chalkboard when I got a good look at Toyo. He had a white aura. He had shaggy blonde hair and dark crystal melting eyes. He seemed like he was the nicest one of his brothers.

"So do you like it here?" Toyo asked. I smiled. "How could I not? We got excitement and we have the Powerpuff Girls back." He smiled. We were all talking and didn't even notice that in 1 hour we were done cleaning.

"Hey, we need to get going to Kaoru's new house. We have to help decorate her house." Momoko said. "Momo, why would you mention it?" Kaoru said very mad. "Because they are helping us with your house. We need to practice cheerleading and you need to practice for the tournament next week Kaoru." Momoko said. Kaoru groaned. "Fine!" She screamed and stormed off. "What tournament?" The guys asked. "A soccer tournament. Kaoru has won ever since she was 4 years old." I said.

Kaoru's POV

I can't believe they invited the enemies to my house! I don't care if I have a tournament next week! I always win! I don't want the Rowdyruff Boys in my house!

"You seem to have a lot on your mind." "Ryuu, if you wanna scare me, try harder, cause you suck." I said. Ryuu came out from the tree. "I feel the love." He said with his hand over his heart. "Do me a favor and get out of my life." I said coldly. "No."

"No." That's all he said. That was all he needed to say. I grabbed my pocketknife from my shoes and pinned him against the tree with the knife near his throat.

"Listen buddy, I'm the most dangerous person here. You don't wanna piss me off. I can kill you in one second flat. When I ask or tell you something, do it while you still can. Got it?" I said angrily. If it were anime, you could see smoke coming out of my ears. "Yes Kaoru." He choked. I grinned and dropped him. I put my knife back and walked away pleased.

I was walking down the street to my new house when I heard someone laughing. I turned around and saw a shadow. I started running, feeling them catching up to me. I turned around and saw no one. I started walking again when I got hit in the head with a ton. I saw someone, with black hair and green skin. _Ace. I should've known. Someone, anyone, please, help._ Then everything blacked out.

* * *

**Ooh. Ace is back! Who will save Kaoru?**

**Bubbles: WHERE IS BUTTERCUP?!**

**Me:Um, You know I'm Buttercup right? My friend Sarah is you Bubbles, and Amadi is Blossom.**

**Bubbles: Oops. But where are you in the story?**

**Blossom: Yea. Where are you BC?**

**Me: You have to wait and see!**

**Blossom and Bubbles:BUTTERCUP!  
Me: Please Review, Favorite and Subscribe! (runs away from angered Blossom and Bubbles)**


End file.
